Born For Magic: A Human in Equestria (Hie) story
by AnthroRyku
Summary: This fanfiction does not fully follow MLP:FIM story line but it does take place after season 6 when the changeling Queen's throne has been destroyed. It has some nsfw but mostly story please comment so I know posting more is worth the effort.
1. Magic is Born

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction here on , and I can say I've never been more excited to start a project before! Before we begin there are a few things I must mention. This fanfiction does not fully follow MLP:FIM storyline but it does take place after season 6 when the changeling Queen's throne has been destroyed. It will star my two OC's! A dragon carved from stone named Ryku and a human named Alexander J. Rose (Alex for short) Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Before the existence or concept of time there existed six celestial creatures who had equal power, and their eldest brother, Harmony Despite this, the six siblings fought over who had the most power.. The battle lasted for ages until the eldest decided it was enough and shunned his siblings so he may speak. "My siblings, look at what you have done." He waved a hand over the battlefield of worlds burning in smoke, lifeless and black. "I love you all dearly but we must end this fighting." The eldest spoke softly "Hundo aci mocyo ahi," and with those words a dark cloud came and tore them apart creating 7 different dimensions for the siblings to rule. The eldest in sorrow spoke softly again "I hope we may meet again, one day." He then waved his hand and began to create his own universe. It is the universe of peace and tranquility that we now Equestria. He then landed on Equestrian soil and a mountain formed under his feet made of pure black rock imbued with the strongest magic and he spoke soft words. "May this rock be found one day, for a war to be made on it's lost ground. When the creatures' war ends, may a creature of purity be born. So that this creature will unite the dimensions, for I fear my siblings may despise me now." His name, was Harmony.

"This one's a tale all will know full, a world where the impossible may be brewed; let a few see through, for the fun it will one day bring" This creature's name was Laughter and had created the world some of know as the comic book world.

"May my land be a place for saints, for never a ill word will be spoken, may this realm be safe and warless, for the fruit it will bring is gentle" This creature's name was Kindness and is the realm we know as heaven.

"My siblings were fools and they will pay, for those who are not true will have dismay." This creature's name was Honesty, and it's realm is Hades.

"A world of power I will bring, all with my power, for sorrow is in me, for hope one day my siblings will find me." This creature's name was Magic, and it's realm is Astral

"A world of pure I do seek, made of crystal from deepest seas to mountain peaks, may those here enjoy these gifts." This creature's name was generosity, it's realm is spirit

"A word combined I wish, for my heart is with my siblings and not this abyss, may this place be powerless and equal , with their own choices to be made." This creature's name was loyalty, it's realm, Earth.

Watching over all of this is Harmony, looking from a temple in the sky above Equestria, through mirrors that allowed travel between dimensions every thirty moons but only mortals could cross this doorway. He sobbed as he made his land of Equestria, all dimensions soon lead to about 15 years ago

Earth, year 2000 - Characters Alexander's parents, Isaac Rose, Autumn Rose- Setting Alexander's birth, California January 3rd - Point of view Isaac Rose.

 **The air was getting thin, I've always been the type of man to come through during hard situations, but today was different from the moment I got off work I noticed something was wrong. I don't know what it was, but it seemed as if the busy streets were clear, no usual construction no shouting out to the car next to you, not even one person in my path ran a red light. It was like this for thirty miles until I came to my house, it was a quiet and humble abode nothing that stands out too much, vanilla colored walls, a huge magnolia tree in front of the house just has this feeling of a good old house with a lot of memories going around inside. I was eager that day, couldn't wait to get into the house and relax on my bed from the full day of hard work, being able to huge my wife once again, she was pregnant and the due date was soon, I just didn't know it was that soon. I heard moaning coming from our bedroom and ran to it seeing my wife Autumn holding her hand to her stomach and on her side in pain. Being a stupid idiotic man as always I asked what was wrong, I was met with a mood swing and a attempt at a yell. "It's kicking! The babies kicking! It's here!" she said, I jumped at this and helped her out of bed and walked her to the car sitting her down In the passenger seat and driving off to the hospital. Which brings us back here, I'm choking on thin air waiting for the doctor to come out of my wife's labor room, pacing back and forth down the long hall way until something strange happened, I heard a loud yell coming from the labor room right after a weird exploding sound and the doctors walked out choking on something but the air was clear. That's when life started to get interesting.  
**


	2. Alex's 1000th Incident Free Day!

Earth, Year 2017 - Days since incident: 999 - characters, Rose Family - point of view, Alexander J Rose - Codename M.I.B. (Magic Imbued Being)

Memory playing recorded day: Febuary 7th.

Time 7:30 A.M.

It was a normal day for me, had my pure white hair comboed to the right with hair spray to keep my curly hair from becoming curly again. It was certainly a day to remember during my highschool experience and I remember it well. I was walking out from my house as the light was starting to shine making me squint as I looked around starting to head towards the end of my block. Being goofy me I pulled out my samsung and put on my favorite song Datsik Jukebox closing my eyes and slipping my black leather gloves on built to contain my energy fields. Once on I started to walk a bit faster towards the end of the block where I waved my right hand and forced my self into the astral dimension, a place between time and space where no time passed and I could move as free as I wanted to.

Oh silly me, you must be wondering how I'm able to do this, for those who don't know me I'm Alexander! Or just Alex for short I'm uh well I don't know what I am, just a human with magic I guess. God I must sound crazy, saying I'm some mystical being of some shit, eh? Well I don't know how but I'm the only person on this planet with real magic as far as anyone knows, and may I say it's the best thing ever! Now back to the story!

I happily skip and jump my way through buildings in the astral until I get to my school and reappear in the normal dimension. I was just so happy about tomorrow my first 1000th accident free day ever! Or so I thought, see sometimes when I get super excited my magic goes off the chart and I explode into this weird being where my skin is torn off, and my body is made of rock. Or so they say, I've never had the pleasure of seeing my self in that form but I'm told it holds infinite power, enough so that when I whisper I can create anything I want. So there I was walking into school with this big ol' grin on my face strutting in like I owned the place and I was proud to act this way. Little did I know my life was about to be flipped upside down. My first class was homeroom 8 AM sharp, as I always was, it went fine, finally got noticed by my crush Angelina as well. Boy I loved her like she was the only thing in the world, she was the kindest and most awesome person I've ever met. Most of the time I think she knew I had a crush on her, she was always teasing me in a playful manor I thought about using my astral dimension for some time frozen fun but uh I didn't want to seem creepy.

History was next, World history to be precise. Fun one, the idiots spent their time in class arguing about who really started world war 1! While I was just in my corner as always fondoling my fingers and creating little balls of magic within my palms hidden from everyone. English I was top dog no one matched my grade and thanks to my astral form I read books instantly in normal time. Math, Spanish, and Science, let's just say I didn't even need to attend class to get every test 100%. Yep life here was perfect, I'm the best smartass in the school and I have magical powers, but now it's time to head home. This is where things start to get interesting, I was on my way through the Astral dimension when someone called out to me, "Who's there! How are you in the Astral dimension show yourself!" I started to form body armour, a sword, and shield as if that was going to help. One moment I was on defensive the next a gust of wind pushes me over and knocks me out of the Astral dimension, in my armor! There I was In the middle of the street with ruby and lapiz armor! People thought I was crazy, to be fair I always thought this was just in my head, but I jumped back into the astral dimension before it was too late and someone caught me in my magic trick. I ran home and leaved astral inside of my house shocked from what had happened as I touch my face and feel my skin about to wrinkle and I shout out "No please no not now!" My skin erupted off of me and from it emerged a dragon of pure black stone with ruby and lapiz flowing through it's veins, with a look so terrifying that it could make a snake molt early in fear each time I breathed my scales pulsed making my entire body pulse suddenly as I whispered "Astral" I knew what the dragon was trying to do, it was trying to protect me from the assaulter by confronting it. Once inside the Astral the dragon split our body so I could see what he saw for once in a life time! Oh and it was huge a gigantic celestial being standing before me made of pure light! I forced the dragon to speak in a deep rasp tone "Who are you beast! How are you in the Astral domain!" The creature spoke softly "I am Magic, one of the seven celestials. Now how does a human have a dragon form and magical powers?"

My life just got crazy.


	3. Trouble in paradise

Astral dimension, Time: Frozen, year: Unknown, Character: Ryku/Alex Dragon Form.

I was shocked that there was another being in the Astral dimension. This has never happened before, the huge figure of light just bright enough to give me a outline of the majestic being. At least twnety stories tall and looked humanoid. In this creature called Magic's presence I was shocked and afraid, I made the dragon speak my words once more. "I am Alexander Rose, of realm Earth, I was born with these powers and that is all I know, now can you answer my question. How is another being in the Astral dimension. I've never seen anything like you and I'm quiet curious." All of a sudden inside my head I heard a voice, a new voice. It belonged to the dragon, this shocked me as well as I listened to his words "Calm down Alex, she is a celestial, a creator of the realms we live in, and this is her realm." I paused and thought about that until I was interupted by the Celestial.

"Mortal Alex of Earth, I am in control of who has powers throughout the seven realms. No one gets power without me knowing, especially not a creature from Earth!" I saw the celestial raise her hand and sway it in the air as images flew by of every creature with magic seeing that there were no humans I gasped and managed to force the dragon back inside as I landed on my hands and knees infront of the celestial her light so bright I had to cover my ears as I looked up at her.

"Like I said 'Magic' I do not know how I got my powers or why I have them, but as my other half has no told me I am sorry for not recongnizing you Celestial. Though I must say while my other half is afraid and respectful of you, I am not. Have you thought to ask the other six celestials if they gave me my power?" I asked in a sly tone getting back up onto my feet as I continued to shield my eyes from her light

"Fool! The other celestials and I can not interfere in other dimensions than our own. Go back to your Earth mortal, do not return, and be happy I do not strip your powers from you for good!" The celestial disappeared as time started to move again. I noticed I was pushed out from the Astral dimension and everything was back to normal as if nothing happened. My incident free streak has just ended.

Celestial Magic in her dimension

"Oh brother Harmony, why have you broken our agreement." She sighed and rested in a heavenly bed of pure light floating in the sky. For she knew he was the only one with enough power to breach the seals that have seperated the seven.


	4. Beginning of the Dragon

Equestria: Year: 2016, changeling hive, main character: Ryku, Mane six, Changeling King Thorax, & Discord

Thorax:

It was a bright day in the changeling kingdom as Queen Chrysalis has been defeated and the whole Changeling race has evolved, but something was off. For inside of the rubble from the destroyed dark throne of the Queen was ancient text and a solid rock sarcophagus with words carved into it I asked the guards to come and assist as they cleared off dust from the sarcophagus allowing me to read the text as it glowed red and the sarcophagus glowed blue "'Legacy isss fulfilled may dessstiny take over, fulfill your purpossse asss the war hasss ended. Come to life the uniter of harmony'" I looked back to the guards confused shrugging softly unaware that a great power has just been awoken.

Discord:

"Why do you ponies like such boring parties, this place needs a little chAos!" Discord was about to turn this party upside down but before he could, he shook uncontrollably and everyone noticed. "That can't be right! How could that much power just appear!" He shouted out "Celestia! Twilight! We may have a problem. Huge power shift at the changeling kingdom. Even stronger than the power I sensed when Tirek had absorbed all Equestrian magic!" Everyone gasped as this was unprecedented.

Celestia:

"Discord what is the meaning of this! We just left there, are you sure?" Celestia said with a stern look as twilight created a bubble of silence around the elements of harmony, twin princesses, the royal crystal empire family, and Discord"

Twilight:

"Discord if that's true then could the elements of harmony defeat it?!" She said shocked

Discord:

"I'm sure it's from the changeling kingdom and I'm afraid it is the elements power. Mixed with something worse. Shall I teleport us to the changeling kingdom?" Celestia and Twilight both shook their head yes and Discord snapped his fingers appearing right next to the glowing sarcophagus. "This is it Princess."

Celestia:

Celestia tried her hardest to life the sarcophagus but somehow it seemed to absorb the magic drawing all of the Changeling kingdom's attention. "It's absorbing my power! Stand back!"

Thorax:

"Guards assist the princesses, and princesses what is wrong?!" Thorax asked confused

Discord:

Discord answered shakingly "It's the Elements, their power has been absorbed by this thing! We need to get it open!"

Ryku:

"Wake up my child, it's time to fulfill your legacy." The voice that spoke to me was calm and soft as I awakened to blue glowing lights everywhere and with a sudden burst of energy I slammed my fist into the lead and blew it right off. With that everything went dark as I adjusted to the light feeling the container I was in fall out from under me, I spread my stone wings for the first time as my veins begin to fill with magic emitting a lapiz and ruby coloured pattern on my wings and chest. I tried my hardest to beat my knew wings but I was just too weak as I fell to the ground with a thud falling down on my side as I heard ringing my stone skin turning flexible but still just as hard, I felt my scales pulse as I drifted off from the hit "I'm ready father Harmony" I managed to say before passing out.

Thorax:

Everyone was trying to get the lid off as suddenly the lid bursted off and flew far away and the sarcophagus fell to the ground leaving a stone dragon in the air as he tried to fly but fell down we all rushed to his side confused "What do we do princess" We all went quiet all too fast though as the dragon spoke his words shocked us "What does that mean? 'Father Harmony'?"

Celestia:

Celestia quickly tried to levitate the dragon but it just wouldn't work, all her magic was sucked away the moment it was let out to perform a spell "This is unlike anything we've ever seen before, but I do know of 'Father Harmony' He's a Celestial."

Thorax:

Everyone was shocked at the word as the backed away from the dragon "But Celestia, with all due resspect. Aren't the Celestials banished to other dimensions?" I asked but it was soon answered as Celestia told us all the story of the six siblings and their elder Harmony "Wait, so the elements of harmony are celessstials, and their power has now been moved into this being?"

Celestia:

Celestia could only nod as the dragon started to awaken. "We need to get him to somewhere safer and a place where there aren't as many people."

It took hours but Celestia and the group finally made their way with the stone dragon being carried by some of thorax's guards to Canterlot castle and laid him into his own bed.

* * *

 **Hello! I have a question for those who read this story, how often would you like a update? Please post a review to inform me!**


	5. Harmony

Equestria: Mane 6 and royal sisters.

It was a sunny morning in a Equestria, it was just a day after they found the old stone dragon in the sarcophagus and brought him to the royal castle to rest. After the Mane six and the royal sisters rested for the night a meeting was called based off of a huge worry about the new dragon in Equestria, and frankly it had half of the castle guard afraid to come close to the dragons doors for dragons aren't known for their attitude but their vicious blood lust, raids, and conquers. So the eight most powerful ponies in Equestria talked about this and if it might be a threat.

* * *

Celestia: "Girls listen, we can't risk having a dragon that old in Equestria! Think about what a group of teenage dragons did, and we don't even know how old this stone dragon is, we can not risk it causing havoc."

Twilight: "Princess, we've handled worse, besides Fluttershy can get through to him, she helped reform discord and get that sleeping dragon out from Equestria before he covered us in infinite smoke! At least let Fluttershy try and see why he was in the Changelings hive? When we're done with that we can have Dragon Lord Ember come and examine him for more information!"

Celestia: "Well alright, get Spike to alert the Dragon Lord immediately so she can come here. Then Fluttershy dear, try and talk to the dragon, if it helps I'll cast a fireproof spell and give you a binding scroll to freeze him in place if he gets out of control." She said as a scroll and potion bottle came rising from the throne with a aura of yellow as they floated over to Fluttershy and landed in her satchel.

Fluttershy: "Yes Princess, this is going to be so exciting! I get to meet another dragon besides Spike!" She said in her mild tone barely raising her voice so it was heard as she darted off into the great hall and came to her living quarters once inside she placed her satchel onto a chest and sat down in her bed "Oh I'm so worried angel what if this dragon is vicious, this could be bad" Fluttershy said to her pet bunny as she grabbed the comb she carried with her and started to stroke it on the bunny.

Celestia- thrown room: "Now I'll have Luna look into his dreams see what we can find out, Twilight we may need some help incase Fluttershy fails so please stay behind, you four can go to your normal activities and be back by tomorrow!" Celestia bid farewell to the four other elements of harmony and sent Luna to the dragon's room to look into his dreams.

Ryku - Asleep: It was so dark in my dreamscape as if I was in waiting for something to happen when it did, my body shook violently and I started to scream out "Alexander!" from there I saw Magic and begun to defend.

Luna: Luna was roaming through the dragons mind when she felt the bed shake violently she tried to hold the stone dragon down to stop the shaking but it failed and she fell on top of him then she started to see through the dragons eyes. An enchanted world made out of glistening diamonds and time frozen from someplace unrecognizable creatures walking on two legs and vehicles. "What is this place" Luna said as she backed out of the dragon's mind and ran this information to Celestia.

Celestia: Celestia was sitting in the thrown room magically picking up scrolls and writing speeches in them for future days when Luna came in with the news and once she saw this world she said "Astral, this dragon, can enter the Astral." Luna jumped and asked what the Astral was "One of the seven worlds, if this being can be there then he is very, very powerful, and may be extremely dangerous."

Fluttershy: Fluttershy was just shyly walking down the hall to the Dragons room where she knocked on the door for an answer, when there was none she slowly creeped the door open and peered into the dark quickly drinking the fireproof potion and walking towards the bed of the Dragon examining him fully before she nuzzled at his hand to get him to wake up, but is quickly responded to by the lights flickering on and the dragon sitting up with his veins coursing red and blue and dark purple eyes as he turned towards the pony and let his legs drift off the bed


	6. The Master Awakes

Fluttershy stumbled back quickly almost tumbling over before catching her balance and sitting down a few feet away from the Dragon making her tremble. The dragon began to glow bright red and blue as his veins intensified and a pulse of light was created and out from his back magnificent magenta wings beating them hard as he lifted off the ground and stared at the yellow Pegasus "Where am I.. Alexander? Are you there!"

Fluttershy tilted her head at the Dragon and pursued her inquiry and spoke up just a bit "U-um excuse me dragon s-sir? Who's Alexander?" she said in a mild tone "Oh and um you're in Canterlot, Canterlot castle to be precise." Fluttershy tried to rub her head against the dragons leg in an attempt to bring him down "Oh no, please rest Mr. Dragon sir."

Ryku looked down at the pony and his movements stuttered as his hand lowered and pulsed back up in an attempt to rest his hand on the ponies head eventually gathering the strength to and soon after sitting down sitting down. Staring into the ponies eyes before his skin started pulsing and he turned into a dark blue Alicorn with a light red tail and main, twice the size of Fluttershy, and a harmony symbol on his flank made from all six elements of harmony surrounded by a sun. "Sorry, for freaking out Miss, my name is Ryku, and Alexander I guess you could say is my friend, so what is your name little pony?"

Fluttershy blushed at the feeling of the hand on her head as it soon turned to a hoof as she wiggled out from under it got spooked seeing him change slowly backing up before stuttering "I-I'm f-fluttershy..". When she said that the doors to Ryku's room opened and in came the dragon Lord Amber followed by all four princesses and elements of harmony once she laid eyes on the dragon she gasped and stepped back shocked

Amber's shock came as a surprise to everyone as what she did next was even more surprising; she bowed before the dark blue Alicorn and took off her head piece of armor with one arm over her knee "I'm sorry Master Alexander for coming in unannounced I had to make sure it was you!" She then slowly rose and took her fire scepter off of her belt strap and presented it to him "According to prophecy you are the true ruler of dragons and ponies alike and if it is you this scepter will change to your rightful scepter." She then handed the Alicorn the scepter and as she did the Alicorn turned back into his dragon form but looking a lot more dragon like instead of a carved sculpture as he grabbed the Scepter and the room flushed with light.

Everyone looked away as inside of the light Ryku was transforming into a dark blue dragon with horns made of pure black crystal, his wings developed into a rainbow color and extended at least four in length as he slammed the scepter on the ground and three elements of harmony appeared on each wing laughter, honesty, and kindness on one and on the other loyalty, magic, and generosity. On his chest the sun, moon, and love marks developed along with a flaming red on the center of his forehead. Once the transformation was completely he fell to the ground on his knees with his wings spread and his eyes developed astonishing color comprehensible to the pony mind so it appeared as what ever color other creatures held most dear "Ugh my head" He said spinning as he clung onto the dragon scepter and collapsed once again.

* * *

Earth:

Alex was back in his house when he fell to the floor on Earth in his house finding himself surrounded by his parents worried about him after he transformed into the dragon as Alex was on the ground kneeling and coughing violently before gasping for air and standing up "Oh Alexander baby are you okay?" His mother tried to comfort him but he just nodded and slowly walked to his room to lay down before calling out to them "Mom, can I miss tomorrow I'm going to be drained for the next few days" He asked but what they didn't know is that he had asked Angelina for a date tomorrow and he wanted to get ready for her by the time she was out of school so he drifted off to sleep but this time he saw through the dragon's eyes in his dreams instead of seeing the usual black from the dragon's sarcophagus. He saw a world of ponies and dragons which left him awed as he saw Ryku's life unfold before him.


	7. Crowning Date

Earth

It was a bright and early morning for Alexander as he slumped around the house pretended to be drained of energy but really was as giddy as a kid on a playground inside as he slouched and walked towards his closet and secretly pulled out his dress clothes a black tux with shoulder pads, a tie, long black pants, and a red button up shirt as he styled his hair with a half comb covering most of his right eye which he then hair sprayed. After getting him self dressed in casual clothes with his suit laid out on his bed he pulled up to his gaming setup with a desktop setup along with a laptop side by side. He pulled out his keyboard and started typing like crazy writing a report for English on "The Night".

A few hours later at noon he finished his report and pulled up his discord app and started to talk to some of his friends at school explaining to them that he's ill to keep them off his back before turning to the laptop and equipped a speaker to it and blasting his gaming playlist mouthing the words as he turned back to his desktop and popped open a browser and started searching through items that had came up while he was seeing through Ryku's eyes "Huh, that's weird the people he was with and area he was in.. all correspond to... My Little Pony? What the, so that must've been just a dream unless there actually is a place like this." He begun to ponder

After hours of searching he finally got a text from Angelina saying that she was ready as he jumped up and ran to his parents room "Mom Dad, i'm feeling much better now, can I go out for a bit" They nodded so he ran back and put on his sports tux and carried a black back with the tux vest in it so he was just wearing the tie red shirt and long black pants and he rushed towards the end of the block opening a portal near Angelina and jumping through it appearing from behind a corner as he approached her seeing her stand in front of her house

Angelina stood up seeing him and smiled blushing a bit at his get up as she was just wearing her school uniform skirt shirt and vest. As Alexander approached her she spoke out "Well well don't you look all fancy Sir Alex" She joked before walking down her porch steps feeling Alexander take her by the arm.

"Well I just wanted to look fancy for our little date Madam Angelina" He joked with a laugh before walking down the street "I'm so happy we get to do this. I've got a bit to talk about so I decided to go someplace quiet hope you don't mind" He said as they were heading towards a little pocket house on the block that he uses for time to him self fully fitted with magic conjured kitchen appliances and everything else needed as they walked in he sat her down at a small table with a flower checkered table cloth and two ceramic plates as he walked towards the counter and picked up two dishes one with spaghetti and meat balls and the other with salad along with a cheese grinder to use on it filled with Parmesan cheese as he sat them down and allowed her to get what she wanted before doing the same and covering his plate in spaghetti and salad before sitting down opposite of her reaching into the duffel bag and pulling out a mp3 and putting on a quiet tune playing "A sky full of stars" by cold play

Angelina smiled and looked at him "Didn't take you as much of a cook, but it looks delicious, but you must have something juicy if you wanted to meet alone."

Alexander smiled and ate a bit of spaghetti before swallowing and speaking "Okay what I'm about to show you no one must know or I could be in serious trouble, like locked up and tested on trouble" He said before he waved his hand and from his hand sparks flew before a bouquet came out and he placed it on the table

Angelina was shocked and stuttered "I didn't know you were a magician"

"I'm not, but I have the ability to do the impossible. Please don't tell anyone and keep it our little secret." He then went on telling about his whole life which left Angelina shocked as she stopped eating and became freaked out before stuttering

"W-What, uhh sorry I have to go. Something came up" Angelina said before rushing out leaving a sad Alexander sitting at the table hoping that the crush of his life wouldn't tell anyone.

* * *

Equestria

Ryku was coming too and was put back in his bed as he heard chatter outside his door.

"This is unheard of a ruler of all creatures?" One voice said

"Yes, but his arrival means there's trouble coming. Big trouble." another said before the door busted open letting a Worried Celestia and Amber come into the dragons room as he groaned

"What's happening.." He asked as he rubbed his head and sat up before looking at his body in the mirror and freaking out pulling on his wings to see them "What!"

Amber came in first and tried to calm him down "It's okay Ryku, you transformed. Nothing out of the ordinary, just calm down. We need to get you ready for a crowning ceremony in front of the ponies so they will know they have a fifth ruler" Celestia nodded sheepishly looking at the dragon

"But that won't be for weeks" She spoke softly "Until then appear as a regular Pegasus with a plain cutie mark and we'll let you explore" She explained everything that she knew about the prophecy Amber told her about

"So wait. I'm a king?!" He was shocked

Amber nodded

"I-I don't know about that I'm still getting used to this body." He explained.

"That's okay but will you come with us for a bit and let us introduce you your caretakers while you're in Equestria" Celestia said

Ryku nodded and the three walked out and into the throne room with the elements of harmony before transforming into a dark blue Pegasus with a lightning bolt cutie mark. "H-Hello..."

Celestia introduced him to the six "Ryku this is Twilight"

"Hello! I'm so intrigued where do you come from?!" the purple Alicorn started spatting out questions before Celestia shut her up

"This is pinkie pie" Celestia point to the pink colored pony

"Hi. You're new, I like new people!" She jumped around

"This is Applejack" Celestia pointed to the orange earth pony with a yellow mane and tail with a cowboy hat.

"Howdy" She said tipping her hat

"Rarity" Celestia said pointing to the glamorous unicorn

"Oh you look just beautiful!" she said with a smile

"Rainbow dash" Celestia pointed to the blue Pegasus

"We're going to have an awesome time together!" She said

"And fluttershy but you've already met her" Celestia pointed to the yellow pony who was sheepishly hiding behind applejack

"H-Hi" she said softly.


	8. Shared emotions

**I know it's been a while since the last chapter been busy with real life stuff sorry folks! Also because of the lack of feedback.**

* * *

Ryku was shaking after being introduced to the Mane Six as he looked at them all with a soft gaze nervous at the six as they crowded around him, his front legs collapsed from under him and he put his hooves on his face trying to process everything until he heard crying in his mind. Suddenly images from another world started to appear; a old wooden house with a table and two plates on it one half eaten the other barely touched which was the closest he continued to look around the room until he found an open door and a wave of sadness washed over him before he was snapped back to reality by someone tapping his shoulder with a hoof.

Ryku slowly began to open his eyes as he was hit with a small dizzy spell before standing up and looking at the scene around him. The mane six was crowded next to him with worried looks on their faces

"Is he okay?" Rainbow Dash asked as she continued to tap her hoof on his shoulder shaking him a bit before being pushed back and replaced by Applejack.

"I think so" Applejack commented before seeing the Pegasus rise to his feet and shake his head then wiping off tears from his eyes as she asked with a stern voice "Hey, Ryku, you okay?"

Ryku nodded softly before stretching his neck upward and forcing out his wings "Y-Yeah sorry, just overwhelmed by everything" He lied with a false smile staring at the orange pony in front of him holding back the part about his visions.

All six ponies slowly backed away from him before twilight decided to speak up breaking the awkward silence between them "Well, whenever you're ready I'm sure Rainbow Dash would be glad to show you around"

Ryku slowly started to open his mouth afraid of speaking before saying " I-I'd rather Fluttershy." He then looked towards the timid Pegasus.

"Oh, um s-sure I guess." Fluttershy said and got a smile from the dark Pegasus and a tint of blush as Fluttershy slowly walked up to him and stood by his side.

The rest of the five looked at them confused until Ryku noticed the confusion and spoke up "I just feel comfortable around her, since she was so nice to me when I woke up." This made all of the ponies snap out of their confusion and gasp all at the same time before nodding at them both. Ryku then started to head for the door spoke again "Well, I'll be in my room come get me when you're ready to show me around Fluttershy" He said with a smile before walking to his room leaving the ponies alone in the throne room as they all talked about how to welcome him

"Well I'm going to throw a party for him to help introduce him to everypony!" Pinkie said hopping up and down and the rest nodded at her decision before she headed off.

Twilight was next to speak up "I have to check with the other princesses and Amber, they have something they say I need to see" She slowly walked out and headed towards the dining area.

"I'll go check on my boutique here in Canterlot, see if I can make him an outfit" Rarity said as she trotted out of the room with her head held high

"I've gotta get back to my farm, good luck with the new pony fluttershy!" Applejack said with glee before heading out as well leaving Fluttershy as she walked out of the throne room and off to her own room. Once there she went over to a closet and grabbed her satchel with a map of all of Equestria.

"Ryku sure does seem off, and he's so shy and indirect, I hope I can make him feel comfortable here." Fluttershy said before trotting out of her room and down the hall towards Ryku's room as she heard noise from inside

Inside Ryku was pacing around the room thinking about all that's happened as he got a headache and fell forward in pain as he screaming out "Alexander! Where are you!" Then the door slowly open and in came Fluttershy as she trotted up next to him and gently put her hoof on his back

"Oh dear, whoever this Alexander is must be important" She thought before speaking "Ryku are you okay?" He slowly began to relax as he slowly raised again and looked at her with teary eyes

"Y-Yeah.. Just nervous" He said still masking his truth before wiping the tears from his eyes and looking at her before sliding out from under her hoof nudging the yellow Pegasus's neck

"Oh, that's okay Ryku, there's nothing to worry about, I'm sure you'll love it here." She said and blushed feeling his head on her neck but got used to it before speaking up again "Shall we go?"

"O-Oh yeah, sure. After you" The black Pegasus said before backing up off of her following her as they walked out of his room.

After showing Ryku around Canterlot about two hours Fluttershy and Ryku ended up at Rarity's boutique and trotted inside as he was in awe at the beautiful dresses in the store before laying his eyes on Rarity's backroom where she was messing around with fabrics of all sorts. At the sight of all the fabric tossing around he was stunned before he spoke up "H-Hello Rarity." The Black Pegasus spoke softly to try to get the Unicorns intention.

Once the Unicorn acknowledged the both of them she stopped and everything she was picking up with her magic slowly floated over to a table on the side "Well hello darlings! How was the tour?"

"I-It was okay, still unsure about everything." That was when the next vision of Alexander came through and the Pegasus fell to the ground clinging onto his head seeing through watery eyes as the Human was still in his little hut cleaning up after the disaster of a date. Feeling the strong emotions come off of him he lifted his head up and screamed "Alexander!" In desperation for the crying to stop but to no avail as the vision ended leaving the Pegasus on the ground in worry struck tears.

Fluttershy was slowly walking over to Rarity and spoke softly to her "Oh dear, he sure seems to miss whoever this Alexander is.. Maybe we should have Princess Luna look at his thoughts and try to help.."

The Unicorn nodded softly before going up to the Pegasus and stroking his wings to get his attention "Who is this Alexander darling?"

The Pegasus slowly looked up at her eyes still flowing with tears "I-I don't know.. I only know his name and get these visions"

Rarity nodded and looked at the Pegasus worriedly "Well, Let's go find out darling, It's been a while since we've see princess Luna and this is the perfect excuse!" The Unicorn said with a wide grin as fluttershy nodded affirmatively before Ryku slowly rose

"O-Okay." He said still recovering from the vision.


End file.
